


Stuck

by orphan_account



Category: Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Hair Braiding, M/M, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 04:50:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Sometimes when Kili's sleeping Fili will braid their hair together and then when they wake up they cant get it undone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck

Fili turns restlessly to and fro, bright moonlight filtering through the window shining into his eyes and making sleep impossible. He covers his head with his thin pillow, and turns away from the light, yet still sleep evades him. He glares at Kili, who is snoring softly, his bed cloaked in blessed shadow. Fili pulls himself from his pallet and blearily stumbles the four feet to Kili’s bed, collapsing onto the mattress and into darkness. He breathes a sigh of relief, the ache behind his eyes beginning to subside. Kili shifts slightly beside him. Fili carefully wraps his arms around his younger brother, tucking his chin onto Kili’s shoulder and nuzzling gently into his shoulder. He breathes in through his nose, savoring the scent of salt and musk and Kili. His hands idly fiddle with Kili’s hair, unconsciously intertwining the strands with his own in tiny braids, blonde contrasting with black. Fili, slowly and contentedly, drifts into unconsciousness, Kili’s soft breathing lulling him to sleep.   
Kili wakes before Fili, as he always does, full of youthful energy. He lies still for a few moments, relishing the early-morning silence. He slowly becomes aware of a steady pressure on the back of his neck and a pair of arms wrapped around his torso. He grins and leans into Fili’s embrace. Fili stirs beside him.   
“Come to join me, brother?” Kili says, and Fili groans and buries his face further into the crook of Kili’s neck.   
“Kili, it’s too early, go back to sleep.” Kili carefully extricates himself from Fili’s arms, ignoring the latter’s protests. But as he pulls away, preparing to dress himself, he feels a sharp pain in his scalp. He yelps at the same time as Fili and rebounds. He looks at Fili to find them connected by a lock of hair, braided together where they meet. He glowers at Fili, who smiles sheepishly and sets about attempting to untangle the two of them. After a few moments, it becomes clear that no such attempt will be made; Each tug to the braid only causes a jolt of pain for both parties. Fili’s smile turns sly.   
“I guess you’ll have to stay here then, won’t you?” he says, and pulls Kili in for a kiss.


End file.
